


Earth-X

by shyomegagirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Earth-x, F/F, GP!Kara, Omega!Lena, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyomegagirl/pseuds/shyomegagirl
Summary: Omegas are nothing, a toy to be enjoyed, an animal to be bred. Omegas make their society weaker, for their weakness also compromises those in position of power. That's why all omegas should be utilized.In their horrible world, though, people of power who unfortunately gave birth to an omega child, are sparred from the awful decision to kill their spawn -- such omegas are quickly forced to marry and then they get locked down in their houses.With all omegas being practically extinct, it takes Kara 26 years of her life to realize that she is an alpha. After that... things get... rough.





	Earth-X

**Author's Note:**

> So the storyline might get a little bit puzzling to keep up with, so I'm sorry for that, but I could not write it any other way. Sorry in advance :)

**The most horrific day of Lena Luthor’s life**

“Miss Luthor, have you considered my proposal?” her hands toyed with a button on her beige coat. The wind kept whispering in her ear, her lips pressed tight in a strict line, no indication of her mood visible.  
“I have to refuse, I am afraid,” the woman answered, her voice trembling a bit. Just slightly. But it was enough for Kara to notice.  
The night fell on Lena’s shoulders perfectly, enveloping her like a veil. Green eyes watching the lights in capital’s windows turn off, settled on everything except for Kara’s silhouette. It was a mistake. Fear.  
The woman stepped closer, like a predator, slowly cornering her pray.  
“With all due respect, miss Luthor,” one step closer, her nose catching a wonderful scent… Something indescribable. Something unique, “you are in no position to refuse.”  
The brunette kept her posture still. Shallow intake of air. Kara watched with clouded eyes how the muscles on the woman’s neck straightened and loosened up again. She could break her with a finger. Just one touch and the woman is dead.  
“You would have given everything to have such a power, miss Luthor,” she smirked, another step closer, bringing her body in direct contact with porcelain skin of the brunette’s back. “I see it in your eyes,” the city underneath them was slowly lulling to sleep, “how much you desire what you shall not ever have,” the balcony that had already been leaking in spare space seemed to taper off even more.  
Kara saw it all. Kara felt it all. How much that woman despised her, how her nostrils flared, how her jaw clenched. She could smell that radiation coming off of her. Intoxicating.  
“You have no power, miss Luthor,” she whispered right into the brunette’s ear. “Your power is all mine.”  
The brunette was still. It was a lovely sight to watch. Such an independent woman coming to terms with her not being in control.  
Kara took a strand of raven black hair into her hand. Silk.  
“What a nice hair you have, miss Luthor,” her fingers now fully buried into it, “it’d be a pleasure to tug on it tonight.”  
She gripped it, making Lena hiss.  
“Oh, darling, have I hurt you?” she asked, her voice breaking into a series of giggles. “You shall get used to that, miss Luthor,” she loosened her grasp and let her hand fall on such a feminine shoulder. “I shall receive pleasure,” her fingers dug into the material of the black dress, that hugged the woman’s body so tightly tonight. “You shall receive,” a loud noise of a dress tearing apart broke the quietness of the night, “p-a-i-n.”  
It fell down on the floor easily, leaving a shivering form of the woman with no protection to the coldness of the balcony.  
She stepped away, to have a better look. Slender shoulders, such a slim waist… Kara looked dreamily at her, smirking to herself.  
“Enjoying the view?” Oliver’s voice came from behind her, and she turned around.  
“Well, yes,” her shoulders shrugged without betraying her irritation, “It is a lovely view indeed.”  
Her husband stood still.  
“Dear,” she gravitated towards him, “Let us girls have fun, will you?”  
“Kara,” her hand on his cheek only worsened the situation. Oliver’s eyes filled with tears and for a second he was not looking like himself. “This is against the law and what if…”  
Her laughter filled the room and Oliver fell silent. Some noise from the streets came to her ears… Shooting. It stopped after the bullets finally seemed to hit their aim. Someone shouted and someone cried. What a music to her ears.  
“Go,” she whispered, remembering herself and the man complained. He shot her yet another distressed look and she only smiled at his face. He would never understand this side of her.  
This side that was unique and undiscovered.  
She turned around to face the unmoving figure of one and only Lena Luthor. A girl… no, a woman that radiated that smell, that rich smell that woke up that part of her she never knew existed…

**The day when it all began**

Kara was disgusted by laboratories. The sound of her boots clashing with the hard surface, water clicking on and off as if one cannot make a decision, something exploding in a room at her left accompanied by a quiet but annoyingly long series of whimpers.  
Kara was only two steps away from the receptionist desk when she was finally recognized by someone.  
The secretary’s eyes grew wide and she quickly rose to her feet.  
“Miss Luthor is waiting for…” Kara smirked at how the girl pronounced ‘miss Luthor’ and did not pay any more attention to the girl, who turned to her computer and started tapping on something. “Making my presence know with that miss Luthor, perhaps”.  
She had heard that name somewhere, but being a soldier, she did not pay much of her attention to anything that was not army-related.  
Taking wide steps towards the metallic door that secretary’s hand had pointed at, she collided with an invisible wall that was pure chaotic smell. She could feel her temperature rising and her heartbeat quicken. “Well, these lab rats surely do know how to mess with oxygen,” she thought to herself, finally crossing the distance to the entrance.  
Opening the door, she almost coughed, her eyes shutting down by an instinct. Doing so was a mistake, for it only worsened the smell… So delicious… Her hands moistened, desperately trying to grab something that was none-existent. Kara’s stomach was twirling, and for some unknown reason, she felt all the blood rush to her clit.  
Kara felt how the smell enveloped her all, tugging on her shoulders, draining strength from her, weakening her to the core…  
“Overgirl!” miss Luthor saluted to her, her hand raised in the air, the tension in her muscles visible.  
“Miss Luthor,” Kara all but murmured, mirroring the woman’s salute and floating towards the chair that the tiny hand of the brunette was pointing at.  
From the moment she finally settled her eyes on the scientist, she understood one thing: that woman was beyond gorgeous. Her jaw - all sharp edges, her neck was carved by Greek sculptors and her clothes hugged the rest of her perfect body. She was wearing a simple clothing that Kara had seen so many people in there wearing: lab coat, so white that Kara’s eyes suffered from an intense look at it, agonizingly white blouse and, as unpredictable as ever, white trousers. She was pale, as if she never got the chance to go outside, and Overgirl would be a liar if she said that she did not like the hint of redness on her cheeks. As if she was suffering from that scent, too.  
Kara had lost the direction of their talk the moment that scientist’s lips parted. She could only watch how they moved, how her emerald green eyes shone… Her raven black hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail, and just for a moment Kara wished she could tug on it, bringing the woman closer to her, exposing her neck and…  
She had to straighten her back and return to the conversation.  
“…that weapon will be the most ecology-friendly of all the weapons our army is using. By that, we would not only achieve the goal of utilizing our enemies, but nature…”  
“Since when is nature our concern?” Kara had to raise an eyebrow, cracking a smug smile on her lips, when she saw nervousness arise in the woman in front of her. Her cheeks reddened even more and Kara heard how she clenched her jaw.  
“That actually is not of our main concerns, but I suggest the government…”  
“You suggest?” Kara emphasized the figure of speech and miss Luthor’s eyes made contact with hers. For a moment she felt as if she was drowning, the air became so thick it reminded her of water, and her ears were sure to blow up from the pressure she was under. Her underparts came to life, too, and she could practically hear the sounds of her pants stretching to its limits, which would simply be impossible. She wanted to take a look at her trousers, but could not bring herself to avert her eyes from the scientist.  
Miss Luthor seemed to be just as much affected as her, if not worse. Standing up on her weak knees, the woman took hesitant steps towards the water bowl. Kara curiously peered at her spine, straightened although at risk of falling apart.  
Kara could not help but smirk at that.  
Somehow, the more that woman showed sights of weakness, the more pleased Kara became.  
“Could you actually get me a glass, too?” Kara asked out of spite and sheer want to see the girl even more distressed.  
The scientist tried to calm herself, faking a smile and getting another glass of water. Pronouncing ‘sure’ in a thickening voice and swallowing hard, she repeated the procedure once more, with her hands confident with their movements. She was a scientist for sure.  
The glass was filled with liquid and miss Luthor closed the distance between them slowly. Kara could hear how her heart was unsteadily beating in her chest, she saw how her movements leaked confidence the closer she became…  
Somehow all that combined seemed amusing, and she confined the laugh that was sure to jump out of her mouth, to a simple snort, that had, somehow, startled the poor woman.  
The glass fell to the floor, with all of it contents washing over Kara.  
“Hmmm, what a mess you made,” Kara whisked, not even looking at her costume, for it was water-proof and nothing could’ve happened to it.  
But something did happen.  
Miss Luthor was unable to drive her eyes away, and it made Kara curious, too.  
She lowered her gaze, and her eyes bulged at the sight.  
There was something big, something alien to her body, something that simply could not be explained.  
The material of her pants was stretched to the limits, trying to hold something that ached to be freed.  
Kara felt the scent filling her up again, the rich scent that drove her insane and only made her additional part harder.  
She raised her gaze to see miss Luthor’s fixated on that part of her.  
And that was the moment when realization hit her, it hit her so hard she was sure she fell to the Earth’s core.  
“You are an omega, aren’t you?”

**The day that Lena aches to forget**

“What is that awful smell?” Lilian Luthor’s voice filled the corridors of Luthor Mansion and Lena shivered underneath her blanket.  
She noticed her body changing awhile ago… Her panties were all wet for no reason at all, her temperature raised higher than normal, her breasts ached so much…  
“Lena, is that you?” Lilian came closer to her door, and the smell of her mother’s anger filled her nostrils. It was no secret that her ‘mother’ was an Alpha.  
It was appreciated in their society - being an Alpha meant holding power… Lex was an Alpha… and she was… well, as it seemed, she was an omega.  
“IS THAT YOUR SMELL?”  
She shivered more…  
The door opened, revealing her mother’s disgusted face.  
She stepped into Lena’s room, covering her nose with a hand.  
“I could not expect anything more from a bastard child… You are a daughter of a whore and you would turn into a whore yourself one day!”  
Lena hid her face from that fevered stare under the blanket, her eyes ached from crying… but the biggest pain she felt was in her gut. She knew the symptoms, she read about them, wishing it would never happen to her. But it was too much to wish for, it seemed.  
She heard her mother moving through her stuff… Lilian hissed at her ruined clothes, voicing her displeasure. She finally opened up the window, and fresh air filled the room.  
Lena found the strength to pull the blanket off herself, and took an erratic breath.  
Lilian was angry with her, she was always angry with her, but right at the moment Lena practically saw the anger radiate from her body.  
“We shall find you an owner, so he would keep your body needs,” she quirked her nose, “under control, for you clearly can’t do so yourself, you useless cunt.”  
Lilian was cruel.  
They lived in a cruel world, but her mother was cruel even by their merits.  
Although at the moment, she was right.  
“Mother,” Lena heard her ugly voice, whining like a little kicked puppy. Lilian did not look at her. She was busy searching through her contacts on a tablet. “Mother, please, I will figure this out, I will find a suppressant… Mother, give me a week,” she whispered, tears blurring her vision and her arms shaking wildly. A mild thought of her body being given to a total stranger to use… forever… It drained all her will to live. But at the same time it also felt like a rescue. She wanted to be used, she wanted to be fucked and that scared her.  
No, she would find a way to stop this.  
They both heard someone rushing towards them, and the door opened up once more, revealing Lex’s frightened face.  
He looked at Lena, his nose finally catching the source of the smell, and his eyes watered from pity.  
He averted his eyes to Lilian’s face. His stance was unmoving, victorious and powerful, a pure alpha, that their community needed.  
Lilian was mad at him, but at the same time, Lena could register a small hint of a proud smile on her face. She raised a perfect son, a perfect alpha.  
“Lex, you shall not be here, go to your study room,” mother’s voice did not quiver a bit, though. Her expression was stoic, her hands still roaming through the contacts.  
“Mom, you will not do this to her!” Lex stood tall between two women, his hands reached the tablet and he took it from his mother’s hands. “She is a Luthor, and she will not, ever, be a whore!”  
Lilian laughed.  
“She is a Luthor, is she not?”  
The silence fell uneasy on their shoulders. The sounds of Lena whimpering from pain were the only thing that broke it.  
Not over a minute passed and Lex could not take it any more.  
He moved to her, his eyes finding hers and his body letting off calming pheromones.  
“Hey, sister,” he whispered, so only Lena would hear his voice. His face was freshly shaved and he looked so unnerved — an ideal Luthor. “I will figure this out for you, okay? Just be here.”  
And he did.

**The day when it all began**

Lena was unable to move, unable to think, unable to do anything else. She was in a trance, her mind settled on one and only thing that was covered by the material of Overgirl’s trousers.  
From the moment the famous hero stepped into her office she knew something was wrong. From the moment her skin flushed and her heartbeat raised, from the way her legs parted on their own accord underneath the table she knew one and only thing: she was fucked.  
The word ‘fuck’ felt so delicious on her tongue, and she wanted to swallow it, she wanted to let go and just give herself to that power…  
But she could not just compromise all of the things she achieved over those years, she could not just give up all the work she had done.  
If anyone found out, she would just be ruined.  
“You are an omega, aren’t you?” Overgirl asked her in a sultry voice.  
Although there was no point at asking.  
The hero’s hand made contact with her cheek, and she felt her mouth became moist, her stomach filling with warmth… She let out a shallow whimper and closed her eyes, for she could no longer bear Overgirl’s burning gaze.  
But even with her eyes closed, she saw that face. She saw the woman’s eyes: blue and hazed from the desire. She saw her lips, corners upturned in an arrogant smirk. She could hear her movements: slow and targeted.  
“Open your eyes, miss Luthor,” she could not do any other thing but complain, for that voice was so commanding… “I want you to see me”  
All the bits of control she had over her remaining sense of reality shattered to pieces and left her body. Now she was empty from her rational thoughts, now she could only desire to be put on top of the counter and fucked. She wanted Overgirl’s cock to stretch her, to fill her beyond possible…  
She felt Overgirl’s fingers on her chin, slightly pulling it higher, so that her neck would be exposed.  
Although in her lab clothing, Lena had never felt so naked in her life.  
Superhero brought her closer and her core soon collided with Overgirl’s, and that was when she heard the woman curse for the first time in her life.  
Her eyes were clouded with want, pupils blown in desire.  
It send a wave of arousal to Lena’s stomach, and she shivered from that feeling.  
She only wanted to be closer, to touch and to be touched…  
Overgirl moved on instant, her lips an inch away from Lena's neck.  
“Bit me, bit me, bit me,” Lena pleaded within herself, murmuring and whimpering… “Please-e-e!”  
Overgirl did not seem to hear her, for she remained in place, unmoving and suffering from an inner conflict.  
And rational part of her brain seemed to win this fight.  
Lena was shoved away in a second that Overgirl finally made a decision.  
She flew through the glass window, shuttering it to pieces, with Lena looking at her direction for the time it took Jess to run for her help.  
What she saw was the head of LuthorCorp science department, Lena Luthor, on her knees in a poodle of water and glass splinters everywhere.  
“Stay where you are,” the woman said in a totally composed voice Lena needed to hear, “I’ll get help”.

**The most horrific day of Lena Luthor’s life**

She was already undressed, slowly putting her clothes in the wardrobe. She was in no mood to rush, even though her insides hurt from desire.  
Miss Luthor stood on her knees in the corner of the room, just like Kara commanded. There was something so pleasing in her submission. Something that made her cock even harder.  
She took the organ in her hand, letting out a whimper at the feeling of excitement. She was no virgin, but the want she felt made her behave as one.  
Kara wanted to just go and claim that woman, to fuck her breathless and leave her dying on the streets, like a whore she was. But there would be time for that.  
She moved like a predator, savoring each second of their night together, her legs not used to having a dick between them, but her inner self pleased with her nakedness. Her little whore was pleased, too, shivering on the floor and gazing at her cock with saliva practically slipping from her mouth.  
Kara felt the back sides of her knees come in contact with her bed, and she fell on the covers, sighing at the relaxed feeling that took control over her body. She was a goddess on Earth and that bed was created just for her, soft in all the right places…  
She stopped that trail of thoughts, commanding her whore to crawl towards her.  
Miss Luthor stood up and Kara was immediately displeased with that behavior. She shot a laser to the startled woman’s foot, just an inch away.  
“What a stupid pet are you, how could you have already forgotten what I have just taught you! Crawl!” she repeated, pleased by the way the girl’s face turned into a fearful one. She slowly lowered her body back to the floor, her hands now touching the surface and her ass raised high in the air.  
That was surely a scene Kara would never forget.  
“Oh that’s right, miss Luthor,” she cooed, lips turned into a smirk. “Now you’re finally on your place… You are on your knees, such a good dog, begging me to breed you”.  
The woman surely had never been so humiliated in her life. Her eyes were shining from the tears, but still, she crawled, her gaze fixated to the floor and her legs shattering with each movement.  
Kara wanted to look at her from another angle, but as the girl’s face was only a foot away from her, she decided that could wait. Her cock was already bursting from desire, there was no point in making it wait longer.  
Miss Luthor was now right between her legs, her lips parted and gaping at the scent coming off from Kara. She was pleased with how it affected her. It was so nice to be in full control. She was the most powerful creature on Earth, yet she never felt such a power before.  
Lena, that was her new found dog’s name, stood helplessly, leaking her own strong waves of arousal into the air. Kara could practically taste it on her tongue, and her cock pulsed, asking for attention.  
“What are you doing sitting there waiting, whore? Do your job!”  
With that, the girl was finally out of her trance, her tongue licking her lips and her hands uncomfortably shifting.  
She raised a hand towards Kara’s cock, but Overgirl was fast to catch it.  
“Oh no,” Lena frowned in confusion, and Kara even felt pity for her, “we do not use hands in this house,” she mocked, laughing at the woman’s frightened face.  
Her cock was big, Kara knew it and she remembered people talking about alphas having monster dicks. It was funny at the time, for Kara never knew she was an alpha. It was a miracle, one that Kara would never figure out. Well, at least, not now.  
Not when Lena was looking at her cock with that little disgusted face…  
She could no longer cover up her annoyance, and she raised her hand to get into the brunette’s tresses. Lena shivered at the touch, and her heartbeat quickened enormously.  
Kara’s hand was confident, bringing the girl closer to the place she wanted her most.  
Lena was trying to pull away, her lips a thin line, that she thought would be enough to stop Overgirl.  
“If you don't open your fucking mouth I swear…!” Kara’s eyes started heating up and she was ready to send a pulse of laser in Lena’s direction, but then Lena’s lips made contact with the sensitive skin on the top of her dick and she moaned in agony. That was better than she could ever imagine.  
She murmured something incoherent, her hand now taking control over Lena’s erratic movements. She shoved her face closer, so that her pet’s nose would make contact with her abdomen, but Lena was not prepared. The omega started coughing, tears falling through her shut close eyes.  
Somehow, looking at the woman, seeing her struggle and tasting her excited scent in the air - all it combined was sure to make Kara come undone in just a minute.  
But that would be too humiliating.  
Her hand kept pushing Lena’s head down, in spite of her little cute protests.  
“Such a pleasure to see you struggle, miss Luthor…” she whispered, toying with Lena’s hairs. She did not let go of her hold, even though the omega was almost choking.  
Her face became an absolute shade of red and Kara felt a strange sort of touch on her legs. It seemed, that Lena was pushing her, trying to get out of the grip.  
Not wanting her to suffocate, Kara took pity on her and let her breath.  
The brunette’s mouth was wide open, gaping for air… Her eyes stayed closed. “Does she not want to look at me?”  
Some part of her alpha wanted to force her eyes to open, so that she would be looking at her, looking at her with horror and awe. She was superior and she wanted Lena to acknowledge it.  
But one look at her lips and there was no questioning on what she’d be doing next.  
“Want to breath? You’d better suck me well then,” she said in a dominant tone, her hand pushing Lena’s face down once again. Her lips came in contact with her cock’s head, and when she felt the omega actually try to pleasure her, making small licking motions and sucking, her own lips spread into a wide pleased smile.  
She did not try to force her length deeper in Lena’s mouth, but just left her where she was, enjoying the sensations she was getting.  
“Good girl,” she complimented, her nose immediately catching how the omega’s smell increased in its power.

**That day when it began but in Kara's perspective**

Kara had never in her life had such a fever before. She was in pain, both mental and physical, and nothing seemed to help.  
She was an alpha.  
“What will Oliver think of me?”  
She was hovering over the city, pretending to be non-existent, while her hard cock kept tingling in response to any thought of miss Luthor. That smell seemed to still linger in the air, even hundred feet off the ground.  
She was enveloped by it, suffocating from it…  
“Have I just cheated on him?”  
That was what the rational and weakened part of her brain was thinking of. Had she just ruined their marriage?  
She was happy.  
She was always happy with Oliver.  
They had some fun time together, planning on ruling over the world and gaining even more control over their enemies. Late nights, spend in a room in complete silence, or heated evenings, when they did not share an opinion. Fights. Make-ups. More fights but just for the sake of it.  
Not the definition of happiness that some would presume, but it worked for them.  
And sex was great, it really was.  
Even though the feelings she had felt with miss Luthor in that room were way MORE than she had ever felt with him.  
She erased all of the thoughts from her head, when she heard a voice in a distance calling for her.  
“Kara, dear, are you home?”  
She did not even flinch.  
“Kara?”  
Her eyes were watery for just a second.  
He did not deserve that. He was a simple beta man, well, not that simple, but…  
It would still freak him out to see his wife grew a dick.  
“Hey, Kara, stop playing those games with me!”  
She only flew up higher in the air, her body floating through clouds, like she was an airplane.  
She tried to rid her thoughts from sex, tried to remember the first time she ever tried flying… There was no point in it, since she only remembered these parted lips, letting out a whine and pleading for her…  
She could not take it anymore.  
In a second, she was already on a balcony of her apartment, with Oliver's scared and annoyed face just a few inches away.  
“Where were you?!”  
His eyebrows were furrowed, and she could not bear looking any lower… to look in his eyes would be too intimate.  
“I was worried…” he took a step forward, his arms enveloping her in his embrace… She inhaled his smell - just perfume and a tingle of his own sweat.  
It seemed to ease her pain, maybe just for a moment, but it worked.  
She brought him closer, gentle and afraid of breaking him in two.  
“What's wrong?”  
She smiled reassuringly, although he would not be able to see her do so, and whispered in his shoulder that nothing was wrong…  
“Everything's fine”  
But it wasn’t.  
They went to bed in their usual silence, broke only by a whisper of ‘good night’. Everything was under control, until she actually felt asleep and started dreaming.

**Back to that awful night**

“I am going to die right here,” was the only coherent thought Lena had in her mind. The world was spiraling from the alpha’s pheromones, her legs were weak and she could not even flinch in fear that Overgirl would ruin her.  
When Oliver Queen, the famous husband of Overgirl, walked out of the apartment, leaving the two of them alone, her blood went cold and she could practically feel Overgirl's gaze on her bare spine.  
She was not cold, even though the wind kept licking her limbs, cooling her down… The fever she had was even worse than before, when she just stayed at home for a few days and did nothing.  
How the hell was she stupid enough to not see her heat coming?  
She knew that Overgirl had inhuman abilities, why she even showed up at work?  
She was regretting all her life decisions now…  
“Why, why, aren't you cold there, miss Luthor?”  
She did not hear the footsteps, and the voice just behind her ear almost made her jump.  
Lena tried to control her breathing, to slow down her heart rate. “She can see how scared I am, I have to keep all the nerves to myself.”  
But with Overgirl so close it was just an impossible thing to achieve.  
She could practically feel her breath on her neck, feel the texture of her suit…  
“Don’t lose your head, Lena, it is not like you’ve never been around an alpha before.”  
But it felt so different with Overgirl.  
With her solid touch and the stupefying scent…  
Shivers ran down her spine when Overgirl made one final move and the cold material of her suit collided with Lena’s skin.  
Her head became hazy, feeling the alpha’s cock press onto her back…  
“Do you feel that, miss Luthor?” Overgirl asked her, her hands gripping hard on Lena’s hips. The girl could feel it just alright, the hard boner poking her at her spine. Lena was ashamed to admit that it actually almost made her come right at the place. “You are responsible for causing this… You must’ve been executed by now, such an animal…”  
Lena hissed, feeling just how the woman’s grip on her hips hardened. It was as if she could break her bones with just a touch.  
The showoff of that incredible strength only made her wetter, dripping on the floor…  
“Look at you, miss Luthor,” the kryptonian stepped aside, and Lena had to bit her lip to stiffen her whimper, “You are so incompetent, how could you be a head of Luthor-corp, when you can’t even control your own body…?”  
She was suddenly close, and with her hand… “Oh shit…”  
The silence of the balcony was interrupted with a wet noise, that was Overgirl’s hand touching her between the legs.  
“Uh uh, miss Luthor,” she was toying with her finger at the entrance. Lena could see her smirk even though she was behind her. “Aren’t you enjoying this just a little bit too much?”  
When her finger pressed just a little bit further, Lena was ready to rip herself out of her skin and just let go of everything. Her insides hurt as if she did not get enough air and she only wanted to feel Overgirl inside…  
She did not even acknowledge how she whimpered and danced on the said finger, trying to push it inside.  
“Ay ay ay, miss Luthor, you shall definitely learn how to behave,” Overgirl’s other hand closed on her neck, and Lena felt the shortage of oxygen immediately. “Will you serve me right, miss Luthor?”  
She quickly nodded, begging whatever God existed to just make Overgirl let go of her.  
But God seemed to forget about their land, for she remained in a tight hold, only then acknowledging that her feet were above the ground.  
She was choking, her thoughts spinning in her head and her lungs hurting so much she was sure she would be spitting blood.  
“Say it,” the woman kept her high in the air, and if it was not a life or death matter, Lena would have even found that hot.  
“I’d…” she muttered, unable to say much. Her hands were trying to get rid of the grip on her neck, but it was only making the woman laugh.  
“What was that? I can’t understand…” she hummed, her fingers only tightening its grip.  
“Pl-…pl…ese,” Lena was choking, her legs pushing Overgirl hard in the stomach. She tried to do anything, she would have done anything to just get away. She could taste her tears, the noise around her becoming muffled…  
She was finally on the ground.  
“You should be thankful I am so merciful…”  
Lena touched her neck, unable to think of much else. She could not get enough of air, only slightly coming to her senses, when Overgirl was already saying something to her.  
Lena made eye contact with her tormentor, her vision blurry.  
The woman was moving her lips, and something was telling Lena, that if she would not listen she would be suffering just like she was a minute before.  
“I will serve you right, miss… Overgirl,” it was such a lame and weird thing to say while lying on the cold floor naked and humiliated.  
But somehow, it seemed to please the woman just for a minute.  
She stood high above Lena, smirking and licking her lips. Her posture was confident, her spine straight and her eyes full with hunger.  
“I am such a bad host,” she whisked, shaking her head, “We shall be getting inside the apartment, don’t you think so? It’s getting really cold here,” at the end she laughed, watching as Lena finally made a move to stand up.  
It was hard, but the omega got herself under control. She was on her knees, ready to stand up and go, when a hand stopped her.  
The heat she felt when the said hand touched her was unbelievable, for it must have been fifty degrees Celsius if not more.  
“Oh no, why would you want to walk like this?”  
Lena looked at her in disbelief.  
“Animals walk on their fours, pet,” Overgirl pat her head. “And so do you, miss Luthor.”  
Lena already was scared enough, so she obeyed the woman’s orders without further explanation. She stood on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air, and moved forward, with Overgirl letting out a pleased laugh. She did not look at her much, though, for she was already hovering towards the room, seemingly uninterested in her pet.  
Lena was thankful for that, for she was already intimidated enough.  
She did not pay much of attention to her surroundings, her gaze fixated to the floor, not daring to look any higher. She was afraid, following the scent of her… of her what? Of her owner? Of her mistress? “The fuck this is called, I just get it over with and forget it all,” would’ve been what the rational part of Lena’s mind would think.  
Now the only thought existing in her mind were the memories of Overgirl’s fingers toying at her entrance and the delicious scent numbing her self-control.  
She was not proud of herself.  
She no longer was the ‘miss Luthor’ Overgirl called her. No.  
She was just an omega, eager to be fucked and ripped apart by kryptonian cock.  
“Isn’t that what dear mother wanted for me?”

**The continuation of that awful day when it all began**

She had never felt this bad in her life.  
Her body went into a fever and she could understand very little of what was going on. Someone said something to her.  
She was rushed to stand up.  
Her office was overflowing with people, all their faces worried.  
“Miss Luthor?”  
She could hardly keep her eyes open.  
Her vision was blurry, but she could make out Jess’ horrified eyes look at her.  
“It's fine…” she whispered, her voice sounding strange.  
“Miss Luthor, what happened?” Jess was unlike any other secretary she ever had. More of a friend than a worker.  
It was nice to have someone worry for her sometimes.  
“Overgirl had to hurry… Emergency…” she mumbled, trying to sound confident in her lie. People seemed to believe in that story, for they all just shrugged and kept messing around in her office.  
“I think I’m going to… work from home for a few days, alright Jess? I am not really feeling well.”  
“Yes, yes! Of course, miss Luthor!”  
The secretary did not let go of her till she was safe in her car, with a bag of work papers and some unnecessary pills for her head. She thanked her, nonetheless.  
On her way home her thoughts were fuzzy and it seemed that she would not get anywhere near productive with that scent still lingering in her nose.  
She took a shower, wrapped herself in fluffy pajamas that were Lex’s gift for the last… ergh… she did not actually remember at the moment.  
They were perfect for her skin and really comforting.  
But something in her just wanted to get them off.  
To rip herself from them.  
She could not lay still, her body having already decided that she would have to suffer.  
It was too hot in a room and she opened the window.  
It did not work.  
Her limbs felt numb, her head was heavy and she needed relief so desperately.  
Clenching her fists, Lena decided against it, for it would only worsen her state.  
No, she could get over it without masturbation. That was completely unnecessary.  
She took another shower, bathing the desire away.  
Her body protested, though.  
She felt worse than ever.  
“Argh!”  
It was so annoying to be an omega.  
She could not help but think of Overgirl…  
Lena remembered it as if it was happening right then and there.  
How she was so close, how her scent enveloped her… Her glorious posture and the enduring smirk.  
She laid on her bed, the covers damned on the floor, completely naked and afraid of the trails of thoughts she just had.  
It was so… fucking… fuck…  
Lena touched her bare chest, making a weak noise, when her fingers collided with sensitive skin. No, it was already too much.  
She tried moving away but she just couldn’t.  
She imagined the hands of the other doing it, Overgirl touching her like this.  
What would she do?  
She would be merciless, touching her so hard that she would be crying and trying to run away.  
But that would be just plain impossible.  
Oh, would she lick her nipples?  
Lena wished she would. Her lips would close on the sensitive spots, and she would suck, leaving marks, cause it was what any alpha would do.  
Lena would beg her not to - she is a professional - but Overgirl would just laugh at her face.  
She would not do any other things Lena wanted her to.  
She would not, definitely, go down on her, licking and sucking her clit, till Lena came hard on her face.  
She would not take pleasure from giving…  
Overgirl would take her costume off, ripping it apart like some damned monster, and fuck the life out of her with that monstrous kryptonian cock. She would not care a bit about Lena.  
She would just do her thing, fuck her, ferociously, rutting her hips into her wide-spread legs.  
She would bit on Lena’s neck, so that Lena would be marked forever.  
Hers.  
“Argh!” Lena’s fingers did the work as perfect as they could, but it still was not enough.  
The girl was practically crying, for her fingers had already decided to start another round, forgetting just how against masturbation Lena was.  
She was not an animal mother thought she was.  
She was a decent human being.  
She had her desires under control.  
Her fingers were curling inside of her, and she let out another series of moans, that kept echoing in the room.  
Two hours later, and she was exhausted enough to fall asleep.  
Her body had never been as exhausted before.  
That is why, she - a daughter of Lionel Luthor - did not hear how lasers cut an opening in her wall and mighty Overgirl stepped on her floor.

**Back to the WORST(?) day Of Lena Luthor’s life**

“Good girl,” Overgirl said, and Lena felt the omega in her purr.  
It was so humiliating…  
Her jaw hurt from having to spread her mouth so wide. Lena had never sucked a cock before, and after that experience, she would, definitely, never do this again.  
The smell and the taste, though…  
She could feel pre-cum on her tongue, licking the swollen flesh and sucking the head deeper inside her mouth.  
Some primal part of her wanted to have the cock deeper, full length in her throat, so that her nose would bump at Overgirl’s abdomen.  
Another, but still primal part, wanted the said cock between her folds, pressing at the entrance and…  
“Ughh, good! Do not… do not stop!”  
The command was not so confident as the others, mostly just pure desperate whining…  
It made Lena feel just a bit better, to have the most powerful being on the planet beg her for release.  
The power over the woman was overwhelming, and she decided to tease, letting the cock pop out of her mouth and making a slow circling motion with her tongue. She was in no hurry.  
It was fun, but Overgirl did not want ‘fun’.  
Lena soon felt a strong hand push her back onto the cock, fingers pressing hard onto her scalp.  
It was almost painful, but the most painful part was awaiting for her in the future.  
The cock started to push into the back of Lena’s throat, and she had an urge to vomit, but she fought against it with all her willpower.  
Overgirl kept pushing herself in, her hips starting their own rocking motion, and Lena could not do much but compline.  
Halfway into her, the alien stopped abruptly, her body quivering and her dick swelling.  
Lena was not kept confused for long.  
Soon, the cum started feeling her mouth and she had to swallow it all, in fear that she would just plainly suffocate.  
The taste was different from anything she felt before, not exactly bad, but not actually delicious either.  
Overgirl only released her grip when she was finally empty.  
Lena wanted to spill the rest of the cum, but the look on Overgirl's face told her not to try do anything stupid.  
She sat on her knees, while the alien was catching her breath.  
That was the first time Lena had actually had a chance to look at the woman, while she was naked and relaxed.  
She was just breathtaking, all lean figure and muscles, no hint of imperfection.  
Her arms in particular caught Lena’s attention.  
“Why would she keep them under her costume?” Lena asked herself, drooling over the monster that had just used her as a sex-toy.  
She should not be thinking that she was beautiful.  
Overgirl was someone to fear, not want.  
But it did not hurt to have such a handsome alpha fuck her…  
She took a look at the dick between Overgirl’s legs, noticing how it was already hardening.  
“And she had just came… I am so fucked…” Lena thought, her hands aching to grab the organ and push it deep into her cunt.  
She was far too afraid to even move an inch.  
“Pet,” Overgirl’s voice did not starlet her as it used to, but it still made her heart skip a beat, “While I rest, do something nice,” she asked, the corners of her lips upturned into a devious smirk.  
“Uh…” Lena struggled to stand up, but once she moved, she remembered herself and quickly withdrew.  
“What the fuck should I do?” Lena was scared. “Stop panicking, Lena, you are smart, you are the CEO of Luthor-Corp… You’ll figure this out…”  
She looked from side to side, only noticing the annoying Overgirl’s smirk.  
“What can be ‘nice’?”  
Her head was sure to blow up from all the questions, but as she was ready to just give up and admit that she can’t figure out what Overgirl wants, she got an idea…  
It was worth a shot, it was something, at least.

**When Kara purposed**

Kara was torn between simply fucking her then and there and masturbating while she was asleep. Both of the ideas were something she just could not allow herself to do.  
Instead, she just watched how the girl’s chest raised and fell, her heart rate seemingly slower than before.  
She was absolutely naked, laying with slightly spread legs and Kara did her absolute best not to stare too much.  
“It’ll ruin all the fun,” she calmed herself down, her nails digging into the insides of her hands. The pain did nothing, though, for she was far too used to it to even notice it.  
She took a harsh breath, deciding whereas to touch the girl or just make a loud sound, or…  
Kara cleared her throat, the girl hardly even flinching.  
“Well, the touching it is, then,” she shrugged, taking a step towards the sleeping beauty.  
Her skin was smooth, all pale, without a hint of imperfection.  
Kara’s gaze fixated on girl’s breasts for a second, but she averted her eyes to look at miss Luthor’s face.  
She wanted the girl to scream, to be so afraid that her heart would stop beating for a pure minute, she wanted the girl to try and escape, so that Kara would get a chance to chase her…  
When Kara’s hand touched the lean shoulder, none of the above happened.  
She was met with a needy moan, instead, and it was getting too hot in the apartment to think.  
She shook her again, the girl’s mouth falling open, her chest rising, hands grabbing the sheet she was lying on.  
“Miss Luthor,” she cooed, repeating the procedure one more time.  
“Aghh,” the moan escaped the girl’s mouth, and Kara’s cock hardened. It was practically ripping her suit, if it was even possible to rip such a material.  
Kara gripped harder, the whole thing annoying her out of her mind.  
“Miss Luthor.”  
The omega’s eyes slowly opened, like it was the hardest task to manage, and Kara met her with her most alluring, yet threatening smile.  
She wanted to be cocky, to scare the girl, to make her tremble in her hands…Instead, she just sat there, on the corner of the bed, silently and obediently (for now).  
“Overgirl,” miss Luthor muttered her name, as if it was hard to pronounce, as if it hurt her to make this words come out of her mouth. Kara imagined her crying out her name in agony.  
The sheets of the bed reeked of omega’s scent, and she knew the girl was touching herself before she came here. Was she thinking of Kara?  
Overgirl took a breath, the scent dancing on the tip of her tongue.  
_She was, of course she was._  
“I have a proposal for you, miss Luthor,” Kara had to stand up, for the proximity of omega’s body was just… too much. “One, that you shall really consider, if you want to keep your face.”  
“Are you… are you threatening me?”  
“Am I?” Kara looked at her face. Her eyes were half-hooded, and she was barely in control of her emotions… Good. “Maybe I am,” she nodded.  
Miss Luthor watched her, scared and a little bit intrigued… Or it might have been just the omega in her. It did not matter.  
“The thing is, as you have seemed to forget, that omegas, such as you, do not get to hold the positions of power. But you, miss Luthor…”  
“Get to the point,” the girl interrupted her and it was in no way appropriate. She looked her at the eye and she did not even flinch. It took her some pumping alpha pheromones to get the girl to obey, which was… new.  
“I think, miss Luthor, it is in both our interests, to keep you in that position. I would not corrupt you, if you… satisfy the needs you have awoken in me. I do not demand a continuous affair, what interests me is just a night… Do you follow?”  
Her neck was opened and it was almost calling Kara to bit down on it. She stilled herself.  
“Yes,” the omega replied, her muscles stiff from being in such an obedient pose. Served her right.  
“You don't have to tell me the answer right away, I think I can give you some time to consider.”  
“It is very nice of you, Overgirl…”  
“My driver will pick you up tomorrow night, you tell me your answer in person,” the smirk danced upon her lips, the alpha in her roaring, when she took a step in the opposite direction of the omega.  
_It’d be worth the wait._

**Ah, that night …**

Lena’s hips were moving from side to side, slowly, in what she thought resembled a lap dance, and it was easy, to move like this. It was easy.  
But it was also suffocating.  
The pheromones kept pumping out of Overgirl, and she was under their control. She could not help but breathe them in, savoring their taste…  
Her head was spinning from the smell, and she could not hide anywhere.  
With each her move, the scent only richened, and Lena was sure she’d just collapse, if the strong, steel-like hands did not settle on her hips, bringing her closer.  
“Good dog,” Lena felt as her own juices ran on the inner side of her hip. It was too much. The complimentary, the scent, the touches. She could feel the cock underneath her and it was both delightful and frightening… But more so, arousing.  
Lena wanted to give all of herself, she needed it, she would be found dead if Overgirl would not take her right then and there.  
The thought of the alpha beneath her being the strongest person on entire planet did nothing to weaken the calling she felt.  
A strong hand gripped her core, and she felt fingers slide between her folds.  
“You are so wet for me, dog, so ready for my cock,” Overgirl said, and her fingers kept roaming, flesh coming in contact with the most delicate part of Lena.  
All of her thoughts were glued to that exact spot, the world spinning fast and her legs shaking in impatience.  
She wanted to get lower, so that the fingers would slid inside of her, she wanted to spread her legs further to make it easier for Overgirl… so that she could have an access to all her hidden places…  
Lena felt Overgirl laugh rather than heard it, with the woman’s body shaking slightly beneath her.  
“Do you want me to fuck you, pet?”  
She knew the answer. _They both_ knew the answer.  
Lena broke into a series of nods, but it did not seem to be enough.  
“Say it, say how much you want me.”  
“Uh,” a nervous cough, “I want you a lot.”  
Another laugh, but it was not as throaty as before.  
Overgirl leaned in, her cock brushing past Lena’s thigh and her hands gripping harder, leaving bruises without much care.  
“I… I want your cock inside of me… very much,” the grip tightened, “I want you to rip me apart with your cock, please, I can’t, just, please,” the tears hanged awkwardly in her eyes, afraid of falling down her cheeks to show any more weakness.  
Overgirl sat perfectly still, observing Lena’s face, making her feel even more exposed. A tear had finally decided to slip from her eyelashes and fall down to her chin. It felt like her body was betraying her, like with each breath she took she lost another piece of her remaining consciousness.  
She closed her eyes in an attempt to regain some of control, and it only worsened her state. She felt so much more with her eyes closed. She could feel the body underneath her, she could smell that awful delicious scent… Lena’s eyes flew open when she felt a hand brush her cheek.  
“Your face is not where I want you wet, miss Luthor,” she practically purred, while her hand continued with the brushing motion. Such gentleness felt good after the rough treatment, but Lena was cautious about what it meant. It could not mean anything good, no.  
“You —humans — are so weak, so fragile,” Overgirl almost spit the words, the look in her eyes becoming one of pure disgust. “But you are considered weak even in your mankind, miss Luthor. People like you get utilized, like they are garbage… Are you garbage?”  
Lena kept silent, afraid to say a thing that would displease the woman. It was a mistake.  
Her whole world turned upside down in one swift motion, with her body landing on the bed covers and Overgirl straddling her — cock pulsing and hard, brushing slightly over Lena’s stomach.  
“Answer, pet,” the order was clear. Lena should just open her mouth and say ‘yes’. It would please Overgirl, the humiliation would make her slightly amused, she would laugh and comment on how weak Lena is. But… She was Lena Luthor. She might not have control over her body and the only instinct of hers was screaming at her to let Overgirl take her in any way that the hero wanted, but it did not mean she would loose all of herself.  
Given that little motivation speech in her head, Lena stared back at the mighty superhuman with as much confidence as she had.  
“I am not a garbage.”  
Overgirl’s eyes narrowed and she let out a laugh. The sound echoed from the walls, the only thing breaking the overwhelming silence.  
“How brave, miss Luthor,” her body leaned into Lena’s a bit, and it was enough to make the girl’s legs part wider on its own accord. Overgirl’s dick was now sticking Lena in the stomach, the pre-cum leaking from the head right onto her body.  
A hand came to cup Lena’s breast, the grip feeling almost gentle. But the girl did not want gentle treatment now. Her centre throbbed, legs spreading wider.  
“And you say you are not a weak whore, miss Luthor? Look at yourself now, so desperate to be fucked by me…” a hand that was gripping her breast suddenly disappeared and in a second Lena’s hands were pinned by it into the soft surface of the bed. “You say you are not a garbage, miss Luthor, but I will destroy you,” there was danger in her eyes, dancing in the blue orbs like a flame, “you are going to become nothing by the time I’m done with you, just a brainless whore.”  
It was too much. Lena’s centre was throbbing in vain, walls closing in want to feel something inside of her, something big and warm, pulsating against her stomach.  
“Please,” she begged, her voice so small and barely audible. “Please, Overgirl, please, fuck me,” her body was out of control, no part of her having power for even the smallest of resistance.  
She was not Lena Luthor anymore.  
Overgirl licked her lips and her devious smirk only grew wider on her face.  
She was an omega. She was a whore like Lilian had said.  
The lean muscles of Overgirl’s body moved, the hero positioning herself to have a better access to her entrance.  
Lena only had time to register a small tingle of pain, before the pleasure seeped into all of her being.  
Overgirl’s cock was entering her, and her body cried in relief and delight.  
She had been waiting far too long for this moment.  
Her lips parted, sounds leaving her mouth on their own accord, her hands, still tied in Overgirl’s grip, strained, with her body stuck in a weird position, hovering in the air, trying to be closer to Overgirl, trying to get her cock deeper inside.  
“Good girl,” she heard a whisper, her walls clenching on the head that has almost fully slipped inside of her, spreading her to the limit.  
No, she was no longer Lena Luthor.  
She opened her eyes, seeing the predator look on the hero’s face.  
An inch deeper, the cock slipped more inside of her, and it was delicious, it was too much but still not yet enough.  
Her body shook, feverish, she wanted more, she wanted all of the cock inside of her, she wanted it to rip her apart and oh, much more than all of that, she wanted to be tied by her knot, to be filled with her cum.  
“Ah, please,” she moaned, not even registering what she wanted anymore. She had no idea what was happening, her whole world centering on her hole, the only thing that mattered being Overgirl’s dick.  
Lena Luthor was gone and lost completely.

*********

Kara was on the verge of losing herself, too. It was hard to control the amount of pressure she put on the woman, to control how her hand gripped the tiny hands —flesh so fragile and breakable… Kara tried to think of something else, of anything else to gain power over the body that was betraying her, but she could not.  
Not when the omega was writhing underneath her, not with her little moans and pleadings… It was too much, and Kara had never felt such a pull to consume someone else. She wanted Lena to become hers, she wanted to take everything that she could from her.  
The omega moaned again, and her cock felt as if it would explode from the pressure then and there. It was impossibly hot inside, it was too much, no, it was too much.  
Kara groaned when their hips finally met.  
She could not open her eyes, all of her existence centered in only one part of her body, her brains turning numb with overwhelming want to rut into Lena, but she did not let herself slip. It would be too dangerous.  
Kara was a lot of things, but she certainly was not a necrophile.  
She took an erratic breath, trying to calm herself down just a tiny bit. It was not of help that Lena was begging her to fuck her, having already lost in the battle with her animal part.  
Kara was not an animal, she tried to remind herself of that at least.  
Her hips buckled, and after this, there was exactly zero thoughts in her head.  
She was gone, the sensations too delicious to stop.  
Lena’s voice was loud, crying in pleasure, or almost lost in the sound of their bodies colliding, mumbling incoherent things under her breath. Kara could not fixate her hearing on anything else that was not Lena. She could hear her heartbeat, the blood running in her body, the breaths she let out whenever Kara would move… It was driving the alpha mad, it was too much. She was going to come too quickly, she was going to…  
Her mind had never felt so empty, no coherent thoughts floating in the depths or anything. She could feel the smell of Lena’s arousal or how walls of her body fluttered, how they started to try and coax her out, for Kara’s cock enlarged in its size, pulling a knot that was certainly nothing Lena had ever experienced in her life.  
It was also new for Kara herself, and even painful, and she had the power to finally open her eyes and take a look on her pet’s face. She heard it was common for alphas to take their omegas from behind, but it would not give her such a view - a defeated, tensed, breathless girl was worrying her lip, tears falling ungraciously from her eyes, the pain unbearable and… Kara could not keep herself from leaning a bit closer, all her instincts suddenly crying out for her to calm her pet, her property, her omega.  
She felt how the largest part of her knot started poking out, entering Lena’s hole, the tears increasing in their flow.  
“Hey,” she whispered, her breasts now colliding with Lena’s bigger ones, a wave of arousal washing over her body again. The girl was so soft and round, her body made of porcelain — so fragile and easy to break. “You are such a good girl,” she cooed, her knot slipping inside more and more, with each of the words she whispered. “Look at you, Lena, taking my cock so well, as if it is your only purpose…” the knot made enough progress to fully slip inside, making Kara’s toes curl and her mind go blank.  
She could hardly think of anything else to say to make the pain go away from her pet, her body already having a party of its own. She was tied to Lena now, barely enough space for her to move her hips, but she knew she did not have long until she would fully be ruined, her balls swelling from her efforts to stop herself from coming.  
Opening her eyes once again, she gave another look at the omega’s face, the brows furrowed and her expression of utter pain and none pleasure at all.  
Being stretched like that could hurt but Kara had a strange thought that she did not want to hurt this woman.  
Kara had never been sentimental, but for reasons unknown, she let her body sinker, so that there was practically no distance separating her face from Lena’s now.  
Her hips kept their slow rut — small motions, barely enough to pass for a motion at all.  
She ached to be fe freed of her seed, she ached to fill Lena’s stomach with her come, her body already trembling in effort to not do this just then.  
Kara leaned in, her mouth colliding in an awful, animal kiss with Lena’s, her tongue slipping inside and winning her a small moan of pleasure from omega. She could feel that sound in her mouth, she could hear it echoing off the walls, she could taste it, touch it, break it…  
Kara knew at the moment when it hit her, that it was the best thing she ever felt in her life. All the tension, built up before, slipped from her cock, her groan so great she was sure the whole nation would be able to hear her triumph.  
It was overwhelming, her vision going blank and her senses numbing to the limit she could not hear anything other than her own heartbeat - fast and erratic. She had never experienced a feeling of such a pleasure before, her body entering an endless cycle of orgasms, her world spinning, her throat hurting from so much groaning.  
And as the wave of pleasure finally seemed to be letting her go, she was overtaken by another orgasm, a shared one, her pet going stiff and quiet, her lips falling open just to let a soundless moan into the air.  
Lena Luthor was a magnificent sight to set eyes upon, Kara thought, a smile creeping at the corner of her lips, a wave of possessiveness now uncurling inside of her, the need to sink her teeth in the flesh of that long neck becoming a new obsession of hers.  
She let herself lean closer, her nose brushing the delicate length of Lena’s neck, her lips settling upon clear skin…  
She felt just how her omega reacted to that, body trembling with a want as deep as Kara’s own, wanting to be marked and taken.  
Her teeth had almost closed upon the flesh, when she tore her face away, hearing the small upset whine that Lena let out.  
It was only one night, she reminded herself, a thought so devastating but a truth that Kara did not need to hide herself from.  
It was only for one night.  
Her hips moved on their own accord, bringing them both to the edge of another orgasm.  
One.  
Night.

*********

Morning light creeped through the window, setting upon Lena’s beautiful, naked form, so undisturbed in her well-deserved rest. Kara’s eyes wandered from her face to more intimate parts of her body, enjoying the view that uncurled before her.  
It was a rare thing for Kara to wake up with such a sinking, yet satisfied feeling.  
Her nose could still feel the hint of the smell that corrupted her, and her cock was still present and ready for another battle to unfold, but she hold still and just kept listening to the small breaths the omega let out.  
Kara cared little for art, but the woman that laid in her bed was a masterpiece in its finest form — a goddess nonetheless. “You do not touch art,” she remembered mother teaching her back on Krypton, a memory so terrifying for she never let herself remember these days. They were gone, lost forever.  
Krypton was gone and so was that sentimental part of her.  
There was no time for sentiment on Earth.  
She had responsibilities to uphold, she would not let anything that happened that night corrupt all that she had begun.  
Kara was ruthless, Kara was evil, as some may call her behind her back. It was not the girl cradled in her arms that was a goddess, no. It was Kara - the only God on this earth.  
People feared her, people were petrified of the power she had, but not… not that girl, that allowed herself to sprawl on her bed, unconsciously moving forward, seeking for the warmth that Kara’s body gave her.  
In that sacred moment, however, Kara let herself remember the person she was before and let her body enjoy a small moment of peace, until Lena Luthor woke up and looked at her with disgust and fear. She had every reason for it, which was not opposite for what Kara wanted. The thought of Lena scared of her was enough to make her lips curl in a smirk so familiar to her face, yet the wave of sadness was not as welcomed… She pushed it away.  
Her eyes shuttered down on her command, and she tried to catch as much sleep as the circumstances allowed.

*********

“It was a great night, miss Luthor,” Overgirl was now dressed up, her spine an elegant straight line that Lena was facing.  
It was good that she could not see the alpha’s face, for Lena was too ashamed of herself to ever look in these eyes.  
She was naked, her dress torn into little pieces still lying on the floor of the balcony. The arousal of the previous night was gone, and the only thing she could feel in her stomach now was a mix of disgust, shame and fear.  
Lena kept low, arms barely having enough power to cover the most intimate parts of her body. Was there any need to cover up now, when Overgirl had done such a thing to her? It was an instinct to hide her breasts, though, and she could not help it. Overgirl did not say much, although she saw Lena do it, so the girl took it for allowance.  
“I guess it is time for us to part,” her voice came out steady, she was as composed as ever, and Lena was jealous of that ability to just act nonchalant. Luthor thought she was good in acting, but right now she was just a limp body, ashamed of herself for wanting the moment to stop, but dreading coming back home all at once.  
The thought of never seeing Overgirl again was not as satisfactory as it had been earlier, when she sat in the car the woman sent for her, anticipating the moment the alpha would be left alone with her. She prayed the night would go quick. She prayed the night would never happen again.  
Overgirl said it would not. It was a fair deal.  
It was unfair that Lena’s body wanted this to happen again, wanted the alpha’s seed to fill her, to feel the calloused hands all over her skin, to feel the talented tongue skip inside her mouth and steal her breath. One night might be enough for Overgirl to have fun with her, but it was not enough for Lena.  
She knew she was broken now. She knew that her body would seek the alien’s warmth every day.  
Her heart skipped a beat when Overgirl turned around, her eyes glued to Lena’s face. The hero’s gaze travelled around her naked form, her jaw clenching visibly, and then she turned around, walking towards something resembling a cupboard.  
She returned with a slack of clothes, her arms not so carefully throwing them on Lena’s lap.  
“Dress up,” she commanded, not giving Lena anything else, as she stepped out of the room.  
Lena Luthor was left alone, the silence weighing down on her body.  
She did not pay much attention as to what she put on herself, not caring about much else anymore. Her eyes were swollen with tears ready to fall, and she could not stop them when she heard a door of the apartment close.  
She did not know what exactly was supposed to happen now, but it was not like she had enough in herself to be scared of what was yet to come.  
Her centre was recovering from the events of previous night, empty but aching as if it was still being stretched, and her wrists covered in giant angry bruises that would take a lot more than a week to heal from.  
Her arms trembled, making a task of dressing up much harder than needed, she ungraciously threw white shirt over herself, slipping into trousers that were too big for her small form. She must look so dumb now, but it was the last thing Lena thought about in the moment.  
The apartment door was slammed shut again, these time the sound following Overgirl’s entrance. She did not bother walking, floating over the ground like a true Goddess, her blonde hair falling around her shoulders in wild waves. Blue eyes gave her a satisfied once-over and she lifted her chin to point towards the exit.  
“I called you a cab,” Overgirl said, Lena taking a moment to process what it meant. The night was over. The deal had been sealed with her blood and now they both had to pretend to be strangers once again.  
“Thank you,” was Lena’s response, getting an amused smirk in return.  
She stood up, trying to walk on her legs being the hardest task she ever done in her life. Overgirl flew over to her, steading her gently, as if she was a child that needed help and not a woman that had been just ruthlessly fucked not too long ago.  
They walked towards the door without no further problem, until Lena had been slightly shook to the side by her ungracious movement, and fell into the hands of the predator.  
Overgirl let out a small laugh, her chest pressed tight to Lena’s back.  
She did not say anything.  
She did not let Lena go either.  
It was a moment too delicate to break.  
Lena felt all the tensed muscles in hero’s body, felt just how much power that woman possessed, just how defenseless Lena was in comparison. It made her stomach swell in a familiar want, and it was the moment Overgirl decided she had enough of her.  
She pushed her further from her body, and Lena was grateful for that treatment. The spell was broken, and Luthor put on a beige coat that was offered to her.  
“I believe you will be able to get to the cab on your own,” Overgirl looked at her, eyes gleaming with something unknown.  
Lena nodded, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.  
It was cold outside, her figure shivering in clothes that belonged to her rapist, and her heart shrinking to pieces as she heard the door behind her close.  
It did not take her long enough to find a cab that Overgirl called for her, and once she was at home, she broke into a serious of prolonged whiny cries, her body feeling numb and powerless.  
She moved herself to the shower, hot water taking part of her exhaustion away.  
As she closed her eyes, finally set on her own bed, she remembered the feeling of the hero’s cock inside of her, her hand gripping her breasts and the hot breath on her neck.  
Tears fell from her eyes once again.  
One night.  
_It was only one night._


End file.
